harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmudgyHollz/Smudge's After-School Schedule!
Okay, so a quick update! I'm going back to school on the 16th so I obviously can't be glued to the computer all day long! Here's my Harry Potter Fanfic scheduale that I have literally just copied and pasted from Warriors Fanfiction; Monday: As this is the first day of the week, I'll allow myself a treat. Expect me on any time after 16:45pm. Tuesday: On this day I will not be on. At least, you won't see me on anyway. I'll just check up on you guys after school just to make sure that nothing exciting is happening or that I don't have any messages. Definitely no IRC. Wednesday: Yey! I've presumably made it halfway through the week! I'll be found online sometime after 16:45pm for half an hour. If nothing has happened, I may be on the IRC for a little while. Thursday: Nope, you won't see me on a Thursday. I'll check to see if anything has happened and reply to any messages, but that's it. A strict timed five minutes after school. Friday: Okay; so it's the end of the week! I'll be on any time after 16:45pm if I have nothing going on! Saturday: I will be online any time between 08:00am and 11:00am and then on again any time between 18:00pm and 22:00pm. That is, if I have nothing going on. Sunday: On Sundays I shall be present in the morning, as above, any time between 08:00am and 11:00am. At night I'll be around between 19:30pm and 21:00pm. These morning times will depend on what I've got on during the weekend, but I should be free during the later times. ---- All right with you lot? I've decided to limit my computer time because - since I'm not known for it at the moment - I want to try to get healthier, and spending all of my time staring at a moniter is not going to help me! No, I'm not going to go all out, never leave the gym and carry a bag of carrots around with me! Here's what I'm intent on doing; Monday: This is the first day of the week and I will have already have had P.E. so today I'm just going to sit back, relax and catch up on any school work. Tuesday: There is this old abandoned house up the hill from me. It may take about an hour there and back, perhaps more. There's this amazing tree there that you can sit on and it would be amazing to write there because of all of the beautiful scenery. Wednesday: I'm going to try to get back into horse riding! That did me a lot of good because it required a lot of strength, I was outdoors and I generally just enjoyed it. I only stopped because the class that I was in was way too easy for me and my riding school wouldn't let me move up - or said that they'd move me up and then they never do... Thursday: May try the old house thing then too! Friday: It's Friday. The Day of Relaxation, Late Nights and Movies. I'm not going to let fresh air spoil this for me! Saturday: This completely depends on what may be going on during the weekend. Sunday: The above applies to Saturday as well. So, I don't know if this is possible. And if it is, I'm going to make a lot of excuses to get out of it and in doing that, I'm just making myself feel bad. Yes, I'm one for putting things off... Well, I really want to do this so if you see me on here any time that I shouldn't be on there, tell me off and get me back on the hills! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike Category:Blog posts